Guerra por amor
by Coookie Moster
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando alguien mas se enamora de la misma persona que tu? Y para acabarlo es tu peor enemigo. Dime ¿Que harías? ¿Dejarías que se llevaran a el amor de tu vida? Oh, ¿Pelearías por el? -"En la guerra y el amor todo se vale"- ...-"Entonces esto es guerra"- [Fem!México/Rusia/USA]


**Advertencias:** Contiene lenguaje fuerte.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hola a todos.-Dialogo de personajes.

-_¡Bonjour!* _-Palabras en otro idioma, que al final del fic se explicara su significado.

-_"¿Por que no empezamos ya?"_-Pensamiento de personajes.

* * *

Miro ansiosa hacia el borde de su falda negra y paso saliva en seco con mucha dificultad. Ella había escuchado a personas decir que "Sudaban frio" Pero ella, pensaba que solo era un tabú. Pero, ese día, ese maldito día se había dado cuenta que sudar frio si era posible. ¿Raro, no? Como las cosas se pueden voltear drásticamente.

Ignorando por completo lo que decía Alemania sobre la importancia de la exportación de materias primas, México bajo la mirada y miro hacia sus manos. Le estaban temblando, como si se tratase de un pequeño chihuahua. También el labio inferior le temblaba mucho, ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Bien, había varias razones que le atemorizaban, no, mejor dicho, le aterraban. Deseo que aquella junta mensual que tenía la ONU para platicar sobre cómo iban las cosas en su país, proponer nuevas reformas, y buscar un mejor futuro para el mundo, se acabara de una vez por todas.

-¿Pasa algo, México-san?-Pregunto el castaño que se hallaba a su lado, comiendo con mucho deleite su pasta.

-¿Qué? Ah, no ¡Ja,ja! ¡¿Por qué dices eso, Italia?! –Le respondió la chica tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Buuuuueno~, solo preguntaba… Es que te la has pasado toda la reunión tan callada…-Dijo el joven italiano mientras seguía comiendo de su pasta a la boloñesa.- ¿Acaso México-san ya no confía en Italia? –Agrego el joven, cambiando su expresión a la de un cachorro abandonado.

–"_¡Rayos!"- _Se decía la chica de nacionalidad mexicana en su mente, Italia la había pillado. Ahora, ¿Qué le iba a decir? Él era uno de sus mejores amigos, así como de uno de sus países aliados más importantes. No podía mentirle, porque Italia la conocía bien y sabía cuándo mentía.

La chica estaba a punto de responderle a su amigo Italiano, cuando la voz retumbante de Alemania la saco de quicio. Volteo a ver el proveniente de aquella voz tan firme.

Sintió como todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ella y su amigo italiano. Lo cual la puso más nerviosa de lo que anteriormente estaba. En especial, sentía la mirada de él, Rogándole que la volteara a ver, pero ella se negaba a hacer eso, iría contra su orgullo. En vez de eso mantuvo su mirada firme en Alemania que los miraba a ella y a Italia de una forma muy intimidante.

-¿Quieren ustedes dos, México eh Italia compartir algo con los demás países? –Les pregunto Alemania con voz autoritaria, como la de un maestro regañando a sus alumnos.

-¡Me gusta la pasta! ¡_E 'molto rico_*! –Dijo Italia mientras se paraba de su asiento y asentía sonriente. - ¡Ve~! ¡Ve~! –Agregó.

Alemania soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio. Sin duda Italia y su querida pasta no tenían remedio alguno.

-Bien,…-Prosiguió Alemania.- Si eso es todo por hoy, nos veremos mañana a las once en punto. Y por favor, sean puntuales.- Dijo Alemania mientras miraba a Francia con una mirada acosadora. A lo que el Francés solo se encogió de hombros y le guiño.

Y al terminar que Alemania digiera eso, La mexicana tomo su maletín y se fue corriendo antes de que alguien pudiera salir de aquella sala. Todos se le quedaron viendo a aquella chica de cabellos largos y ondulados salir corriendo de esa sala como si su vida dependiera de eso. "Como alma que corre del diablo"- Eso hubiera dicho ella.

Sabía que se metía en problemas por salir de esa manera tan brusca y grosera. Y que recibiría una que otra regañada de parte de España y Inglaterra. Pero no le importo. Solo quería aclarar su mente, y olvidarse de los problemas por un segundo.

-¡Mesico! ¡Mesico! ¡_Wait please_!-La llamaron. Aunque con una muy mala pronunciación. La chica conocía a la perfección esa voz de "Héroe- Chillón- Roba tierras". Ese asentó que tanto la volvía loca, que tanto adoraba y…

-_"¡No! ¡Eso no puede suceder!"-_Se dijo la mexicana.-

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres, América?! –Dijo la chica con un tono un tanto enojado mientras se tornaba hacia el rubio americano... Que gran error de parte de ella.

El estadounidense había agarrado a la chica de sorpresa, la subió hacia su espalda dejándola colgada en uno de sus estrechos hombros. La mexicana estaba roja de vergüenza -¡¿Qué le pasaba al maldito gringo?!- y, ¿Qué rayos planeaba hacer?

-¡Suéltame maldito pervertido! ¡¿Qué planeas hacer, robarme más petróleo?! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Estoy siendo secuestrada por un gringo loco! –Grito la chica de cabello negro como el carbón. Pataleo, forcejeo, pero estaba en total desventaja en la posición en la que se encontraba, y aparte América poseía mucha más fuerza que ella.

-Ya, deja de gritar que puedes alarmar a Rusia o España, oh cualquier otro que se quiera meter contigo.-Soltó el rubio mientras caminaba placenteramente con la mexicana en los hombros por los grandes pasillos que poseía el gran edificio de la ONU.

La chica se sonrojo más de lo que estaba al escuchar a Alfred pronunciar a Rusia. ¿Por qué? Bueno, Rusia siempre la había apoyado en los momentos más difíciles que tenía, y además el siempre sentía mucha intriga hacia su cultura hacía como ella a la de él. El, parecía comprenderla más de lo que alguien pudiera comprender a alguna persona. En cambio "El gringo loco roba petróleo y tierras" solo le traía más problemas y deudas de las que tenia.

-¡No seas _pendejo* _y bájame de una _puta* _vez de aquí! ¡Esto es un secuestro! ¿Me estas escuchando Alfred? –Le dijo la chica morena mientras volvía a patalear. -¡Voy a llamar a Ivan! ¡Vas a ver!

-Oh, _sorry honey. But that's imposible.- _Dijo el rubio que sonreía con descaro y malicia.

-¿Por qué dices eso Fredo?- Pregunto la mexicana con extrañeza. Sabía que lo que diría Alfred no le agradaría nada en absoluto.

-_Because you are mine, Isabelle.-_Le dijo "Fredo" (Alfred).

La chica morena se sonrojo aún MAS de lo que estaba. Sabía que significaba eso, -"Porque tú eres mía, Isabelle"- Había dicho Alfred. Nadie, NADIE, ni siquiera sus estados la llamaban Isabelle. Ella solo respondía por México. Y el gringo se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre de pila.

-A-Alfred y-yo…-Empezó a decir la mexicana, pero fue brutalmente interrumpida cuando un grito muy familiar inundo todo el edificio.

-¡Mi pequeña niña! ¡Hija mía!-Grito España a todo pulmón. Al ver donde se encontraba su "hija" se le prendió la cabeza en llamas. Y no dudo más de dos veces en lanzarse al rubio que tenía en su hombro derecho a México, provocando que los tres cayeran en el duro y frio suelo.

-"_Y así, comenzó la tercera guerra mundial_"-Se dijo Isabelle riéndose por dentro.

Como era de esperar, su posesivo padre España, una vez que se levantó alejo a su preciada "Hija" de América lo más posible.

-¡No quiero que te vuelvas a meter con mi hija!-Le dijo frio y amenazante España a América. España tenía abrazado a México de una manera sobre protectoramente paternal.

México trato de librarse del agarre de España, pero le era imposible. Las desventajas eran muchas, entre ellas el sobre trabajo que tenía que la dejaban agotada. Odiaba ser un país muy débil.

-Padre, digo, España, Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.-Dijo la chica morena que se encontraba aprisionada en los estrechos brazos de su "Ex padre".

_-¡But_! _¡But!_ ¡Soy su héroe! ¡Ella necesita ser protegida_ by me!-_Dijo el rubio americano a su defensa.- ¡_And i Will _ do _whatever it needs_ por cumplir con mi deber de héroe!-Agrego.

-_YA govoryu, my ubit' amerikantsa_*-Dijo el Ruso que se acababa de llegar.

-Yo también digo lo mismo, Rusia.-Comento España. Por primera vez poniéndose de acuerdo con el Ruso.

-_¡Bloody hell*! ¡_No es necesario _to use_ la violencia!-Dijo Inglaterra que se acababa de unir a la discusión aquellos países.

-¿_Do you want another war, eh?_-Pregunto el Americano con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

-_En temps de guerre et de l'amour tout est permis*-_Dijo Francia quien se acomodó plácidamente en el hombro de Inglaterra.- ¿Verdad Inglaterra? –Dijo mientras le guiñia.

-_¡Of course not idiot ¡The war _no es una solución a esto_!-_Le contesto Inglaterra indignado liberándose de Francia con un manotazo.

-¡Cállense de una puta vez todos ustedes! ¡Chingado! ¿Es que no piensan en otra cosa? –Grito la mexicana mientras se liberaba de los brazos de su padre, España.- En verdad que esperaba más de Ustedes dos.- Dijo la morena señalando a Rusia y España.- ¡Dios! ¡Si van a hacer una tercera guerra mundial por una pendejada así, no imagino lo que harán cuando realmente tengan un conflicto político!-Agrego y se fue echando humo.

Todos sabían que el enojo de la mexicana había pasado a otro nivel hasta llegar al punto de "_Estar encabronada_" Los cinco países que se encontraban en esa escena se quedaron viendo como la Mexicana corría de ellos.

-¡_Wait Mesico!_-Dijo América tratando de correr tras su vecina. Pero, fue detenido por el agarre de dos manos rígidas que se posaron en su hombro. Temeroso volteo hacia atrás para ver de quien se trataba, sabía perfectamente la repuesta.

-Te lo eh advertido América…-Le dijo España, acompañado de una aura terroríficamente macabra y tétrica.

¡Dios! Ese hombre era un padre sobre protector. ¿Dónde estaba Inglaterra cuando necesitaba que lo defendieran? Oh, sí, Allí estaba, esperando a que se equivocara para darle un golpe en la nuca y sacar su usual discurso sobre la importancia de la disciplina y etiqueta.

En verdad, necesitaba hacer algo.

El ruso de cabellos blancos y ojos lavanda se acercó al rubio americano susurrándole unas palabras muy apenas audibles. Que el estadounidense entendió a la perfección.

- Derzhites' podal'she ot nego*-Le dijo, y se fue con su aura asesina y psicópata que tenia.

_Así que de eso se trataba,…_

_-"En la guerra y el amor todo se vale ¿No? Pues habrá guerra por amor"-_

* * *

**Traducciones** (Según el Fic):

*_Pendejo:_ Tonto, idiota.

*_Puta:_ Maldita

*_Govoryu, my ubit' amerikantsa:_ Yo digo que matemos al americano

* _En temps de guerre et de l'amour tout est permis: _En la guerra y el amor todo se vale

*_Derzhites' podal'she ot nego:_ Mantente alejado de ella

* * *

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! ¿Les gusto esta historia? ¡Si esta es la primera vez que lees un fic mio, te invito a leer mas! Por cierto, perdón si la traducción de algunas cosas están mal. Pero bueh, ¡Coman galletas y...**DEJEN REVIEWS QUE ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. ****_  
_**

Sin mas,

Atte: La autora come galletas :33


End file.
